1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications, especially telecommunications, in particular services in relation to man-machine interfaces (MMI) associated with communication terminals, and consists in a method and a device for signaling a call or a message to the addressee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Programming the mode of signaling an incoming call to the addressee as a function of their situation is already known in the art, in particular in relation to mobile radio communication terminals, especially mobile or cellular telephones.
Thus a mobile telephone can be programmed to alert the addressee by vibrating if the addressee has selected a discreet signaling mode (because the addressee is attending a meeting or a concert or the like), or by means of a single sound, a repeated sound or a melody if the addressee has requested a signaling mode generating a more readily perceptible warning (because the addressee is in a place requiring no particular discretion).
However, programming the mode of signaling a call or a message on the basis of a single criterion in this way is very inflexible and cannot flexibly filter incoming calls and/or messages that would authorize adapting the intensity of attracting the attention of the addressee to the importance to be given to said incoming calls or messages, at least partially as a function of previous programming by the addressee.
One particular object of the present invention is to alleviate this limitation.